Another Heart Calls
by suze.05
Summary: S and B set off for a relaxing week at Lilly and Bart’s country house. To be honest they were just running away. Running away from Dan and Chuck. Yet fate seemed to ignore their request and do the opposite. S,C,B,N,D,V In the same house?


A few days ago best friends Blair Waldorf and Serena Vanderwoodsen decided they really needed a break. Serena thought there was only one place to go and that was Bart Bass and Lilly's joint country house. It would be relaxing, luxury and it would give them both time to think and relax.

Serena from Dan's distant behaviour and Blair from well life in general. So out of the blue they both packed their bags and took a limo to the country.

"This is going to be great" Serena smiled whiles both girls entered the limo they called for one as soon as they were ready for their ride to the country.

"Did you tell any one?" Blair asked slipping off her newly bought yellow Karen Millen heels she adored as if they were her children.

"Eric knows, and mom but that's all." Serena replied empting her bag and searching for her lip gloss.

"Good because I really don't feel like explaining my self right now. You told Eric not to tell any one didn't you?" Blair asked watching Serena bit her lip and laugh nervously.

"Well, eerrm… I didn't really think to be honest"

"Serena! Great. Eric is going to tell…" Blair stopped mid sentence and turned around looking outside the window.

"B, he won't. If he has any sense at all he won't." Serena reassured however the repetition of "he wont" immediately told Blair she really wasn't sure.

"Forget about Chuck B. He is nothing to you now." Serena told Blair, bringing his name up made her wince.

"He is nothing to me" Blair repeated to her self.

--

"And… And that time we both jumped in your pool to hide from your mom and her boyfriend at the time! I couldn't believe we had that much to drink. I broke my red head band that night. Oh gosh! It was madness!" Blair giggled. Serena and Blair arrived at the country house that evening and both dressed into their pyjamas. They began with a simple glass of white wine but it exceeded as the night went on.

"It was so freezing that night, what were we thinking?!" Serena asked grabbing another bottle of wine from Bart's private stash in the living room downing it with out a breath of fresh air.

"I have no idea. It seems like years ago. Well I guess we would do anything to get away from our mad families." Blair mumbled looking around the living room seeing how much they had messed it up.

"What time is it?" Blair asked Serena.

"Two twenty, we can either go up or stay down here?" Serena asked.

"Let's watch a movie!!!" Blair jumped up immediately tripping her self up holding the edge of the lamp to keep her steady from falling again.

"I think Bart's collections in his office down the hall way" Serena told Blair. Serena and Blair's phones buzzed at the same time both of them knew it was Gossip girl but automatically with out hesitation ignored it and carried on as if nothing had happened.

"I can't go down there like this" Blair shrieked pointing out that she was only wearing a satin nightly with nothing else but underwear underneath.

"No ones here B, whose going to see you?" Serena asked.

"Fine! But at least I get first choice!" Blair sung skipping off into the darkness of the rest of the house.

A drunken Blair hummed to her self as she was roaming the corridors looking for an office that would have Bart's name on it. She checked a few rooms but they didn't look like some where Bart would work in. After ten solid minutes she found a door that looked similar to the one Bart had at Serena's house in the city.

"Must be it then…" She mumbled opening the door.

--

"Father, its okay. I'm on my way with Nate right now. We will get you that folder." Chuck told his father over the phone in his Limo.

"Charles this is the one thing I ask for you. I'm trusting you" and with that Bart shut the phone on his son.

"Why does he have to do that?!" Chuck asked angrily.

"Don't beat your self up about it." Nate muttered taking a drag from his cigar with the window wide open.

"It's like "if you don't do this for me you're not my son" so I have to do it. Never mind my plans." Chuck went on.

"What plans?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, but now we're on our way to their stupid country house away from society." Chuck moaned.

"Yehh…" Nate mumbled with his phone in one hand texting his new found "friend" Vanessa.

_Spotted, C and N heading off into the distance. Looks like they're not the only ones "Taking a break". Do you hear that? A re union between the non judgmental Breakfast club? This will be interesting. _

_You know you love me._

"We might as well stay the night there. It's going to be dead though" Nate muttered.

"I told you we should have invited those twins, they were more than happy to come. One of them practically threw them selves at you. I don't think Mia or Lia was it? That appreciated you pushing her off. She was quite hurt. " Chuck sighed drinking what could only be guessed as alcohol.

"I have a girl friend now" Nate told Chuck again.

"Nathaniel, that doesn't mean you can't have a meaningless fling with hot girls as a side dish."

"That's exactly what it means" Nate rolled his eyes.

"A beautiful brunette with deep brown eyes…" Chuck thought.

"Wow, familiar much? Sounds like some one I know" Nate laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck snapped.

"Oh you know Chuck, you know." Nate chuckled watching his friend stiffen up and down the drink in his hand and pour him self more.

Nate's phone buzzed again and he smiled as he read Vanessa's message.

"If you're so loved up why didn't you just invite girlfriend Abram's with us?" Chuck bit back a few minutes later.

"Whoa, late reply much? But I thought it would be a bit weird. Just the three of us" said Nate.

"You don't have to think of me. It's good enough that you came…" Chuck mumbled.

"No problem. But we're leaving tomorrow right?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Why of course"

A few hours later both boys arrived at the house. It was about 2.30 and pitch black out side. Driving into the entrance the boys got out of the limo with their things.

"Charles, your father immediately told me for you to bring the file so I can drive back to him." The driver told Chuck.

"What?!" Nate asked.

"Why can't you just bring us back tomorrow?" Chuck asked.

"His requests sir not mine" The driver replied.

"Chuck, I can't be on the road any longer. I feel queasy." Nate had gone a bit green and yellow in the face.

"That's why he insisted his driver would take us, how the hell are we suppose to get back then?!" Chuck asked Nate. He turned around to see Nate puking up on the side of the drive way.

"Oh god!" Chuck muttered to him self.

"I'll bring him in and bring the document right out" Chuck told the driver helping Nate in.

As they entered the house it didn't look like it had been empty for the past month. Which was what Bart told him it had been. Chuck opened the main living room light to see a bundle of blonde hair on the sofa sprawled out. Serena.

"Go up and find a spare room" Chuck told Nate who was already half way up the stairs.

Chuck suspiciously looked around and saw that there were two glasses of wine.

More bottles.

Two pairs of shoes.

Two suitcases.

Two people.

_No it couldn't be._

He walked towards the back of the house to find the document so he could send the driver off so Bart wouldn't be any more pissed than he already was.

Bart's office was open?

He opened the door and surveyed the room.

Blair.

She was looking in one of Bart's old movie collection cupboard. _What was she doing?_

"Blair?" He asked.

She spun around looked up at him looked down at her revealed self and attempted to cover up her body.

"What are you doing here?" She shrieked.

Chuck smiled and walked around the table nearer Blair. He took the document in his hand and looked her up and down. His smile grew wider.

"Stop it you perv!" She screeched again.

"Calm down Waldorf, its not like I haven't seen you like this before actually I recall you with no clothing on"

She just stood there biting her lower lip. She was too drunk to consume all this.

Chuck walked out the room and headed out to hand off the document.

--

Blair quickly with out thinking rushed to the living room to see Serena sleeping soundly on the sofa. A confused and scared Blair ran upstairs into the first room she saw and shut the door. She switched the light on and looked on the bed to see a naked figure there.

Nate?

She screamed as an automatic reaction. Nate groggily looked up also confused.

Chuck rushed upstairs and followed the sound of Blair's scream his heart skipping a beat.

He opened the door and saw Blair looking lost. He took her by the shoulders and steered her out the room.

"Chuck" She sleepily mumbled.

He snaked his hand around her waste and she slowly let her head drop on his shoulder.

He took her to one of the empty bed rooms and slowly settled her under the covers watching her slowly fall asleep her quickly walked out and shut the door.

--

Blair woke up the next morning with a banging head ache. What did she and Serena do last night? Did they drink that much? She then looked at her surroundings which wasn't the couch? She swore she and Serena decided to sleep downstairs. She rushed off to the bath room and brushed through her hair and brushed and washed her teeth and face. She found her suit case in that room. Which she really didn't remember bringing up. She slipped on a dress with different shades of pink and white in it and headed downstairs.

She walked in the kitchen expecting it to be empty however it was the total opposite. Serena was sitting at the kitchen table biting on a piece of toast. Nate was looking out the window drinking a glass of water and last of all Chuck was leaning against the wall next to the fridge looking for something to eat. As soon as she entered the room all three looked at her.

"Chuck? Nate?" She was at this point really confused.

"Morning Blair" Serena said smiling brightly. How could she be so happy? Blair stood there going slightly pink from anger.

"Oh B you don't have to blush I know you want me" Chuck chuckled watching her face go brighter.

"Don't flatter your self Bass. And why are you two here?" Blair asked looking at Nate who was now sitting with Serena munching on a piece of toast too.

"We had some business we needed to do. We were going to leave last night however Nathaniel here puked up and refused to leave." Chuck said looking at Nate who was feeling a bit better.

"Sorry man." Nate mumbled.

"Are you leaving now?" Blair asked. This was supposed to be her and Serena's week off. She wanted to get away from Chuck and every one yet it seemed all the odds were against her and fate did the opposite of what she wanted.

"Well, I'm trying to call for a limo through my phone but its not connecting" Chuck tried again.

Blair watched him walk off and sighed. Serena took her phone out and tried too.

"Why isn't it working?" Serena asked Nate.

"I don't know. That's weird. No wonder I haven't received a message from Vanessa since we were about 2 hours into the ride here"

"How can you forget about your girl friend?" Blair asked dryly.

"I didn't all that puking…" Nate sighed.

Blair ran out the room and headed to Bart's office. Chuck was already sitting at his desk dialling on the main line phone.

"Shit!" He muttered.

Blair walked out back into the living room and searched for her phone. As soon as she found it she dialled her mother's number…

Beep beep beep

"No signal!" She muttered. She walked out side to the front and checked again.

Nothing.

She walked back inside and Nate and Serena were on their phones trying to get through to some one.

Any one.

"We don't even have a car!" Blair moaned.

"Vanessa's probably worried sick; god knows what she thinks happened. She told me to ring her when I got there. It's been hours!" Nate muttered brushing his hand through his hair.

"Who cares about Vanessa? She's not stuck in a country house is she?!" Blair snapped.

"B don't worry, it's going to be fine" Serena reassured.

"No it's not! What if something happens? We're how long away from civilization with no car?" Blair shrieked.

"You're hurting my ears" Chuck mumbled from behind her. She spun around and glared at him.

"So what are we going to do?" Blair asked him.

"Well the phones aren't working and the nearest town is 40 minutes walk. So some one will have to walk there" Chuck answered sitting down.

"I have no walking shoes" Blair said then she looked at Serena.

"Don't look at me; I brought sandals and heels like you!" Serena looked at Nate who was still a bit pale from yesterday.

"Seriously do you even have to ask?" Nate muttered clutching his stomach dramatically, and then they all looked at Chuck.

He started laughing.

"Please, you think I brought anything appropriate to walk in?" He asked. Blair walked towards him and put her hand on his collar and scrunched it with her fist.

"Chuck" She warned.

"Fine! I'm going" He muttered walking to the front door.

"Really?" Serena asked.

He nodded going to open the door.

All three friends watched Chuck open the door.

Serena dropped her glass of water she had been holding.

Blair grabbed Nate's arm as a matter of instinct and Nate just stood there watching the two figures out side the door.

Vanessa?

Dan?!

"Shit" Serena cursed standing still so she didn't step on any of the broken glass she had just dropped.

"Dan" She weekly mumbled.

"Vanessa?" Nate mumbled looking at Vanessa looking at his arm.

He looked down and saw Blair still clutching it. Blair quickly pulled away and walked into the kitchen to get something to clean out the floor. Vanessa followed her and helped.

--

"So I tried calling you a few hours. I assumed you maybe just got there late and fell asleep so I left it. Then you didn't call in the morning and Dan asked me where you had gone. We didn't know you were here though…" She said looking at Serena and Blair. "So we hired a car and drove up to see if everything was okay." Vanessa finished off telling every one why Dan and Herself were there.

"That's so sweet!" Blair sarcastically commented.

"So if we can just borrow your car to drive up to the nearest town" Blair began.

"Oh" Dan mumbled

"What?" Serena asked.

"We were hoping you had some gas for the car…" Vanessa mumbled.

"No!" Blair shrieked looking at Serena. Serena tried to comfort her friend but she had already stood up and ran off upstairs.

"I'll go" Serena mumbled walking off.

Nate grabbed Vanessa's hand and guided her out side for fresh air to tell her what had gone on.

Chuck and Dan were left sitting alone.

"So…why can't you call one of your drivers to pick you up?" Dan asked.

"You think we haven't tried? The phone lines are dead Humphrey." Chuck got up and took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it walking off too.

Dan checked his phone and Chuck was right.

No signal.

_Hello, I suddenly got an urge to write and as Gossip girl is my current obsession I thought why not? So please review for any questions, comments on what you thought about it and if you want me to carry on? Thanks xo_


End file.
